


It's a Surprise!

by Smolragebaby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle, Gifts, M/M, Presents, Short, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolragebaby/pseuds/Smolragebaby
Summary: They have been walking for what felt like hours. Ever since China told him that he had a surprise for him, Russia has eagerly and impatiently waiting to find out what it is.





	It's a Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukidemonwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukidemonwolf/gifts).



> Sibling, I await the amount of messages you're probably going to bombard me with after reading this. It's short, but I didn't want to make it longer and somehow ruin it. Hope you like it.
> 
> Idea inspired from the tidbit that China would go on a vacation with Russia, but the threat of an invasion and work has stopped that idea.

“I can look now, da?”  Russia asked, his own scarf tied around his eyes. His only guidance coming from the smaller man behind him.

“No no. It will ruin the surprise.”

“But, China. I want to be able to see it.” He whined as smaller hands kept up the pressure on his back, pushing him forward. Yet, China persisted. Not letting the larger man’s way with words sway him to reveal his present any sooner. With no response from the other, Russia had to rely on his other sense to figure out where China was taking him.

There was a soft breeze in the air, not filled with smog or other strange air pollutants. It was quiet, with the exceptions of birds chirping and other animalistic sounds coming from around. The soft aroma of plant life was relaxing. Maybe China planned a picnic, but he never remembered a time where they had done something like that. His mind came up with multiple possibilities like maybe China somehow had a house that he didn’t know about or maybe there were magical creatures out in the forest only native to China’s territory. Each option was fascinating and exciting in its own right.

His mind stopped as his body did. China’s hands no longer pressing on his back. He heard his footsteps to the side and then in front of him, getting further away. Reaching out, he grabbed the other tightly.

“Where are you going? You aren’t leaving me out here, are you?” He panicked a little at the intrusive idea. China set his hand gently on the arm that wrapped around him. He massaged little circles to relax Russia and ease his grip. It seemed to work enough.

“I’m not leaving. I just have to open the door.” He turned and had to lift himself with his toes to give the other a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“Door? China, where are we?” His free hand moved to pull his scarf down.

“Aiyah! Not yet! You’ll find out.” China was quick to stop the other from spoiling the secret. “I worked really hard and I don’t want you to waste my hard work by ruining it.” He got away from the Russian and all the other heard was a click of a key and the door slightly creaking open.  His shoulders relaxed as soft hands grabbed his own and pulled him forward. He let China guide him inside and instantly smelt the difference in the air. There was a little bit of incense, but most of the aroma was floral scented. It smelt incredibly familiar to him, yet he couldn't place it.

“It is really hard to keep something this big a secret from you, with you following me everywhere.” China exclaimed as he led him deeper inside wherever they were.

“I have to make sure you get home okay.”

“I can take care of myself.” They stopped. “Okay, now you can look.”

The impatient Russian wasted no time pulling his scarf back around his neck and froze as he looked around.

Sunflowers.

So many sunflowers. They were huge and encompassed much of the area, save for a small pond, some trees a small grassy area that they were standing in. Russia reached out to grab one.

“What is all this?” He inquired. China slightly blushed and looked away.

“It’s just a greenhouse. Since we cannot leave for a vacation, I decide to make a vacation spot for us in my country. I knew you loved sunflowers, so I made them the main flower and figured out how to grow them. We can stay here for as long as we want, until our bosses call.” He didn’t have any time to continue as wide arms swept him up happily. They held him close, one hand around his waist and the other in his hair keeping his face plated in the large Russian’s chest.

“I want to stay here forever.”

“You know we can’t. We have our own work.”

“Can we stay as long as possible then?” China nodded against him. He held the other close for a few more minutes before pulling away slightly and leaning down to kiss him. Soft. Sweet. All the thing China never liked Russia saying while in public.

“Я люблю тебя”

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю тебя is "I love you" in Russian (please correct me if I'm wrong)
> 
>  
> 
> To contact me (if another way is needed) or see what I have done, here is how to find me.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://smolragebaby.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smolragebaby/%20)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO6UK9RAfnwSHTEw0xWXz_Q)


End file.
